Turn Around
by WELLiprotest
Summary: AU. Un OS sur un simple cours de géographie rempli de sourires et regards partagés entre Sebastian et Blaine. Ah, et Kurt aussi...


Rien de spécial à dire avant, j'espère juste que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture ? Euh c'est mon tout premier OS que je poste ici donc si jamais vous laissez des reviews, essayez de pas être trop méchant.

**Disclaimer - Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient, y'aurait bien trop de dégâts.**

- La taïga se situe au Nord et est principalement composée d'épicéa et de pins, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, répondit Kurt, visiblement très fier de lui.

- C'est la bonne réponse. Pouvez-vous préciser ?

Blaine passa une main sur son visage, presque désespéré. Et c'était repartit. Kurt allait de nouveau l'ignorer et réciter tout ce qu'il avait appris précédemment sur cette foutue carte de Russie. Et ça n'était pas comme si c'était réellement intéressant, en plus.

Blaine voulait simplement lui parler. Lui raconter ses vacances, ce qu'il avait fait de particulier et comment cela s'était passé. Il voulait que Kurt lui pose des questions et qu'il s'intéresse enfin à lui. Il voulait juste le retrouver. Cela faisait quand même une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Mais non : Kurt lui avait (gentiment ?) répondu qu'il "préférait se concentrer sur le cours pour le moment."

Le bouclé avait donc abandonné toutes ses tentatives visant à attirer l'attention de son copain, vexé d'être mis à l'écart mais surtout de passer après la faune et la flore d'un stupide pays.

Il soupira discrètement et se laissa lamentablement retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, attrapant ensuite un stylo et le faisant rouler entre ses doigts, histoire de faire passer un peu le temps.

C'est à ce moment là que son portable vibra. Blaine hésita. Était-ce vraiment important ? Important au point de se courber en deux pour récupérer l'objet en question ? Flemme.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques longues minutes et comme Kurt était toujours en grande discussion avec le si-génial professeur d'histoire-géo, Blaine finit par se laisser tenter et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Ça n'était pas comme si il avait quelque chose d'intéressant à faire dans l'immédiat, de toute façon.

Je suis sûr que tu ne t'ennuierais pas à côté de moi. - S.

Sebastian. Quelle surprise.

Je ne m'ennuie pas. - B.

Blaine. - S.

Ce dernier secoua lentement la tête, défaitiste. De toute façon, il était ridicule de se voiler la face et de cacher l'évident.

Il aime participer, c'est tout. - B.

Donc tu le reconnais. Tu as sans doute du le voir avec tout les regards brûlants de désir que tu me lances depuis tout à l'heure mais la place à mes côtés est libre. - S.

Je ne t'ai pas regardé une seule fois oo. Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire ? - B.

Encore une fois, tu ne t'ennuierais pas à côté de moi...;) - S.

Tu t'arrêtes jamais hein ? - B.

Même si théoriquement, c'était peut-être (pas du tout) approprié de discuter avec un gars flirtant avec lui H24 7/7 juste à côté de son copain, un léger sourire étira les lèvres du brun.

Aller quoi, ça pourrait nous occuper, tout les deux et le temps passerait agréablement plus vite. Il nous faudra juste être discret. - S.

Désolé, mais je vais devoir décliner cette proposition. - B.

Mhh... je te laisse pour cette fois ci, mais je n'abandonne pas l'idée. Et sincèrement, Blaine, pourquoi tu t'obstines à rester avec lui ? - S.

Parce que je l'aime. - B.

Ouais. Et bien sûr, c'est telleeeeement réciproque. Tellement réciproque qu'il ne te laisse même pas lui prendre la main. Ou juste le toucher. - S.

Le bouclé fronça le nez, pas forcément ravi de voir que ses pitoyables tentatives puissent être si évidentes et facilement remarquables, même depuis la place de Sebastian.

Comment tu sais ça ? -B.

J'te mate depuis une bonne demie-heure. J'ai d'ailleurs une vue beaucoup plus délicieuse et intéressante que la carte de la Russie. Et au passage, tu peux venir me tenir la main, à moi. Je ne te repousserais pas. - S.

Sebastian sourit intérieurement et envoya son message. Blaine allait sûrement réfléchir une bonne minute avant de savoir quoi répondre. Et évidemment, le châtain utiliserait cette minute pour se gifler lui-même et se demander pourquoi il avait ajouté sa dernière phrase sans y avoir même réfléchit. C'était juste sortit... _naturellement_. Petit à petit, il essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'après tout, ça n'était pas sérieux. Que c'était simplement pour occuper l'esprit de Blaine. Que c'était uniquement pour le booster un peu, ce que son si merveilleux petit-ami était incapable de faire.

Mais au fond de lui, cela importait peu que ça ne soit pas son genre. S'il en avait l'occasion, il s'abandonnerait sans hésitation et entièrement à Blaine. Même s'il s'agissait d'un seul contact et pas du meilleur. Même s'il ne lui prenait que la main.

Je dois répondre quoi ? Et euh... j'ai plus beaucoup de batterie, je pense que je vais devoir éteindre mon portable. - B.

Quel menteur. Sérieux, on est juste en train de s'envoyer des messages. T'es frigide ou...? - S.

Au même moment, le prof, qui avait fait son petit chemin à l'autre bout de la salle, se racla la gorge devant le bureau de Blaine. Ce dernier, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, sursauta violemment et s'empourpra, mal à l'aise. Il glissa maladroitement son portable entre ses deux genoux qu'il serra sous la table et releva le regard.

Kurt aurait quand même pu le prévenir. Ou lui souffler les réponses. Mais rien de tout ça.

- Mr Anderson ?

- Oui ?

- Les principaux fleuves Russes ? Vous n'avez pas la réponse, évidemment. (L'homme secoua la tête et poussa un long soupir.) Dommage. Et je ne sais pas ce que vous fabriquez depuis tout à l'heure sous votre bureau mais il serait plus judicieux de prendre des notes ou de participer, comme le fait si bien votre voisin, d'ailleurs.

Le bouclé hocha lentement la tête, reconnaissant son erreur et posa ses coudes sur la table, frôlant au passage le bras de Kurt. Celui-ci l'ignora complètement et leva aussitôt la main pour prendre à nouveau la parole.

- Oui ?

- J'en connais quelques-uns tels que la Volga, Léna et... Mhh... (Il croisa les jambes et se cambra en arrière si ridiculement qu'il parvint à agacer Sebastian rien qu'avec ça). Et il y a aussi Amour !

Sebastian retint un ricanement et ne s'embêta même pas à lever le bras pour le remettre à sa place. Avec ses origines Françaises, il savait exactement comment prononcer ce mot. Et ce que Kurt venait d'articuler était loin d'être correct, comme venait pourtant d'approuver le prof. Et puis ce crétin avait l'air tellement fier de lui, et puis sa voix trop aiguë l'énervait, et puis il le haïssait et puis, lui, il avait Blaine. Son attitude serait très bien justifiée. Le châtain profita donc de ce moment pour ridiculiser le compagnon de sa proie favorite.

- En réalité, ça se prononce "Amour", annonça t-il en articulant lentement, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un petit détail. Mais son ton était sarcastique, et surtout, très moqueur.

C'est donc avec une grande satisfaction qu'il remarqua le regard offensé que Kurt lui lançait. Sebastian lui offrit seulement un sourire fier et faussement compatissant en retour, se délectant de son air outragé.

Blaine, quant à lui, était partagé entre deux réactions. Bien sûr, il défendrait toujours "l'amour de sa vie", peu importe la situation. Mais pour le coup, Kurt avait réagit, et était sortit de sa transe de participation. Blaine se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de sourire, parce que Kurt n'apprécierait certainement pas ça.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien je le déteste, chuchota t-il à Blaine en serrant les dents.

- Il n'est pas si méchant que ça.

Kurt fronça les sourcils et le regarda, suspicieux.

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'aimes bien ?!

- Pas plus que ça... Enfin...

- Et tu le défends, en plus.

- Non, absolument pas. Peut-être devrais-tu apprendre à le connaître un peu plus ?, se justifia le bouclé, préférant garder son calme mais n'appréciant pas l'attitude de son voisin.

Kurt ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de continuer à secouer la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Comprenant rapidement que c'était la fin de leur pauvre et inutile conversation, Blaine passa à nouveau ses mains sous sur bureau pour retrouver son téléphone.

Je ne suis PAS frigide. - Blaine.

Haha. Au passage, je vais devoir t'apprendre à être discret. Soit t'as pas beaucoup d'expérience, (personne ne peut te blâmer pour le coup), soit t'es juste pas doué. - S.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à ça, Blaine se tourna vivement vers son "interlocuteur", avant de grimacer légèrement (ou plutôt de retenir difficilement un sourire) face à celui taquin et au clin d'œil offert par Sebastian.

Brisant l'eye-contact, il pivota de nouveau la tête vers le tableau. Et cette fois-ci, il ne pût s'empêcher de retenir le sourire idiot illuminant son visage.

Oh oh oh. Tu rougis - S.

Tu ne me vois même pas :). -B.

Pas besoin de te voir pour ça. -S.

Tout deux continuèrent de parler, ou plutôt de s'écrire, se racontant inlassablement ce qui leur était arrivé ces deux dernières semaines. Blaine pu enfin faire part de son excitation à quelqu'un sans que l'on ne le prenne pour un fou, et Sebastian, visiblement intéressé, ne cessait de demander les détails et de lui confier des anecdotes sur son voyage en France. Précisant surtout ses aventures (détaillées bien sûr) avec les nombreux Français qu'il avait rencontré, ce qui avait légèrement (déplu?) et embarrassé Blaine. Mais cela importait peu.

Parce Sebastian, lui parmi tous les élèves de cette classe et en particulier Kurt, était le seul à lui accorder un minimum d'intérêt. Même si cela n'était que par message, Blaine appréciait vraiment l'attention.

Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, Sebastian essaya de relancer la conversation.

Tu devrais vraiment te mettre à côté de moi pour le prochain cours. - S.

TU SAIS que je te laisserai faire TOUT ce que tu veux. - S.

Blaine? -S.

Blaine. - S.

Réponds Blaine... - S.

Blaaaaine! - S.

Sebastian ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Hors de question que Blaine s'échappe aussi facilement. Après une petite minute d'abstinence (juste le temps d'écrire une définition), le châtain tapota à nouveau les touches de son téléphone.

Peut-être que t'es pas si frigide que ça. Ton téléphone qui vibre dans ta poche, tout en sachant pertinemment que j'en suis "l'élément déclencheur"... - S.

Blaine essaya de contrôler les vibrations incessantes et particulièrement dérangeantes en appuyant avec son coude sur n'importe quelle touche de son clavier histoire de les stopper. Et comme ça n'était pas très glorieux, il reposa vainement son stylo sur sa feuille et récupéra discrètement son portable. Face à la lecture de ses derniers messages, le bouclé se sentit vraiment (cette fois-ci) rougir.

T'en a pas marre? (PS : arrêtes de me harceler, j'avais encore loupé une définition). -B.

J'me suis dit que t'aimais sûrement ça, vu le temps que t'as mis à répondre. -S.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, parce que bien sur que... non...

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kurt retira sa main de la sienne. Cela avait à peine duré deux minutes. Waouh. Et presque au même moment, Blaine entendit le rire moqueur de Sebastian infiltrer ses oreilles, comme la mélodie d'une chanson insupportable.

Insupportable, mais qui nous reste toute la journée dans la tête. Insupportable, mais dont on connaît étrangement la plupart des paroles. Mais surtout, une mélodie que l'on s'acharne à repousser mais qui résonne toujours quelque part dans notre esprit.

Un peu vexé, Blaine secoua la tête et commença à gribouiller dans la marge de sa feuille.

Malgré cela, le regard de Sebastian demeurait encore et toujours sur le bouclé, ignorant ceux de ses camarades qui le fixait en raison de son éclat de rire injustifié. Comme il semblait occupé à récupérer ce qu'il n'avait visiblement encore pas écrit, il décida de le laisser tranquille un moment.

Laissant divaguer son imagination, et commençant à se souvenir de tout ces moments partagés avec le brun, Sebastian ne cessait d'espérer qu'avec le temps il l'obtiendrait enfin. Après tout, Blaine était dans le top 5 de ses objectifs pour l'année. Cela faisait d'ailleurs plusieurs mois que ce dernier était inscrit au premier rang. L'objectif en question était glorieusement passé de : "**Blaine dans mon lit**." à "**Oublier Blaine**." puis à "**Revoir Blaine ?**" pour finalement prendre une place permanente pour : "**Fantasme numéro 8 avec Blaine**."

Après une longue hésitation accompagné d'un faible soupir, Sebastian gomma son objectif premier avec un peu trop d'entrain sûrement puisque sa feuille de papier se plia lamentablement en deux. Il attrapa ensuite le premier stylo qui lui vint, supprimant ainsi l'éventualité d'un changement dans les semaines à venir. Il souffla sur les pelures de gomme qui se jetèrent hors de sa table et prit une grande inspiration avant d'inscrire sur la-dite feuille son nouvel objectif.

"**Avoir Blaine**."

Blaine, après avoir noircit sa page, essaya vainement de se remettre dans le cours et de s'y intéresser. Il admirait le courage de Kurt et lui enviait le pouvoir qui lui permettait de rester tout le temps (trop) concentré. Et aussi de prendre du plaisir à rester assis sur une chaise à écouter un inconnu déblayer des tas de choses incohérentes que ne lui serviront à rien dans sa vie future.

Et une fois de plus (qu'il espérait être la dernière), il ne pût se retenir et inclina la tête pour observer Sebastian, finalement concentré sur quelque chose d'autre que lui. Le bouclé sourit discrètement, se disant qu'il pouvait désormais le regarder un moment, sans se faire surprendre et avouer que...

Avouer que rien du tout.

Si un jour on le lui demandait, Blaine affirmerait que oui, Sebastian est assez attirant. Mais si c'était Kurt qui lui posait la question, il lui jurerait qu'il n'est pas terrible et qu'il connaissait beaucoup mieux et il l'embrasserait ensuite pour confirmer ses dires.

Mais au fond de lui, Blaine ne faisait que de refouler tout les sentiments qu'il possédait à l'égard du châtain. L'admiration envers sa permanente confiance en lui. Le plaisir simple qu'il ressentait à chaque compliment qu'il recevait de sa part, aussi déplacés qu'ils soient. La joie qui émanait de lui lorsqu'il voyait son véritable sourire et non pas celui qu'il cachait en présence d'autres personnes. Et n'oublions surtout pas la dangereuse attirance qui ne cessait de se renforcer chaque jour entre ces deux là.

Mais aussi la confusion lorsque Sebastian le fixait, peut-être inconsciemment, sans l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres. La déception qui serrait douloureusement son cœur quand il était absent. L'amertume face à la vue de chaque inconnu qui passant la porte de sa chambre deux ou trois fois par semaine. Et au final, la crainte que ce dernier se lasse de lui et qu'il lâche définitivement l'affaire.

Et même lorsque Sebastian reposa doucement son stylo sur son bureau avec un air étrangement résigné, Blaine continua de le fixer. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne DEVAIT PAS le regarder aussi attentivement, ainsi, sans gêne. Le contempler. L'observer vraiment et ne pas juste lui jeter un coup d'œil, comme ça. Il voulait détourner la tête, s'échapper de ses magnifiques et envoûtants yeux verts et juste prétendre être occupé à autre chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que ça serait.

Ce que ça serait de, comme Sebastian le disait si bien, passer ses cours à ses côtés. De ne pas pouvoir se concentrer face aux déclarations suggestives mais absolument pas déplaisantes du beau châtain. D'essayer de ne pas succomber à ses fou-rires et de se sentir impuissant face à cette euphorie incontrôlable. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais trop vécu avec Kurt puisqu'il était sans cesse attentif en cours.

Et puis, se perdant de plus en plus dans ses yeux émeraudes, Blaine laissa son imagination se concentrer sur un tout nouvel angle. Un angle différent d'un changement de place pour des cours de géographie idiots.

Oui, Sebastian avait ses défauts. Mais personne n'était parfait. Et imaginer pouvoir passer des heures à parler et à apprendre à se connaître plus profondément, faire leur devoirs dans leur propre chambre, se réveiller le matin à ses côtés après une nuit fort bien sportive, se tenir la main, déjeuner ensemble, s'embrasser à en perdre haleine au beau milieu des couloirs, se cacher dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque pour s'entraider à évacuer la pression des cours un moment, ou encore faire toutes ces choses bien typiques et clichées des relations amou... _Amoureuses_ ? Ça semblait irréel et pourtant tellement attirant.

Et au moment où un sourire radieux commençait à se former sur les lèvres du bouclé rien qu'à cette pensée, ce dernier fut coupé de sa connexion par la main froide de Kurt qui se posa sur son bras et sa voix oh si mélodieuse qui prononça son prénom essayant à son tour de capter son attention.

Blaine perdit lentement son sourire. Les yeux de Sebastian étaient toujours intensément plongés dans les siens. Ça n'en était même plus déroutant. Pas de regard moqueur, gêné, ambiguë ou encore intéressé. Juste de la sincérité.

Blaine fut le premier à baisser la tête, brisant de nouveau l'eye-contact.

Kurt serra sa main plus fort.

Sebastian fixait toujours Blaine avec une once d'espoir beaucoup plus marquée cette fois-ci. Quelques élèves le regardèrent, sceptiques, se demandant s'il était dans une sorte de transe. Mais le châtain s'en fichait royalement. Il fallait juste que Blaine ne retourne pas avec l'autre. Pas maintenant. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Et Blaine releva lentement la tête avant de lancer un rapide regard d'excuse à Sebastian et de se retourner vers son petit-ami. Aussi simplement que ça.

Blaine ne le regarda pas une seule fois du reste de l'heure.

Sebastian accusa le coup en silence et secoua la tête, déçu et se sentant amèrement rejeté. Il n'était même pas en colère ou jaloux. Pas pour le moment, du moins. Seule la trahison et la déception emplissaient son cœur. Blaine avait choisit Kurt, qui l'avait ignoré toute l'heure à lui, qui l'avait divertit et qui avait fait renaître son magnifique sourire.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que Sebastian comprit que c'était sans doute peine perdue.

Baissant la tête, son regard fit la navette entre l'effaceur dans sa trousse et sa liste d'objectif.

"Avoir Blaine"_..._


End file.
